Saki Rukino
is one of the main characters of the series and a popular idol who has grown aloof due to her career being on hold. It is hinted that she has romantic feelings for Haruto Tokishima but keeps them to herself because he has his feelings for Shoko Sashinami. Saki is one of the few people who knows about Haruto's power. She and Haruto discover the other Valvrave models hidden in Module 77. Saki enters the cockpit and becomes the pilot of Valvrave Four (coded VVVIV), to which she names "Carmilla", as well as being injected with the same substance as Haruto thus gaining the same powers as him (like transferring to another body). So far out of all the pilots, Saki, Akira Renbokoji and Shoko are the only pilots shown in flash-forwards to the future and later speaking to a young boy who appears to be a prince (who resembles L-elf Karlstein and Haruto). Appearance Saki is a beautiful pale-skinned young girl with silky back-length black hair and violet eyes. She wears the traditional Sakimori Academy uniform which she pairs with black knee-high socks and light brown boots. In an angle, she wears a white hair ornament. Personality Despite her cold looks and being isolated from others (due to her being an idol), Saki is the opposite of what she seems as she is very caring and protective of others which is not the slightest bit obvious. However, because of her career downfall, Saki is hinted to have some kind of desire for people to acknowledge her (this was shown when Saki used her new-found power to possess Haruto Tokishima and post comments praising her on the net). Saki also dislikes others speaking ill about her (shown when Takahi Ninomiya clashed with Saki and slapped her) and she bears apathy toward adults because of her painful past. In later episodes, Saki is shown to develop feelings toward Haruto and becomes jealous when both Shoko Sashinami and Haruto are being together. Saki's affection toward Haruto is clearly shown when she let Haruto rape her without resisting. After the incident, she tries to lessen Haruto's guilt by telling him that he was not responsible for what had happened between them. Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills *Saki has good piloting skills though not amazing. This is shown off in the sixth episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, Saki became immortal. Body Swapping *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, Saki became able to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's skin. Those she switches with become unconscious, like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Afterimages with Mass * 200 Years later it is shown in combat that Saki is able to produce afterimages with Mass which were used to destroy the as of yet Unknown Bullhead Mech Which may prove that the Homo Sapien Novus are able to develop much more powerful abilities and strengths compared to genuine Magius Trivia * Saki's surname Rukino 'means "stream" (流) (瑠) ('ru), "tree" (木) (ki), and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). Gallery Saki Rukino/Image Gallery Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Sakimori Academy Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Pilots Category:Magius Category:Third Galactic Empire Category:Golden Seven